As the operating frequencies on modem integrated circuits have become increasingly higher, signal propagation timing constraints have become increasingly stricter. This is particularly the case for synchronous integrated circuits, where signals are expected at interfaces and inputs at specific times. A major source of signal propagation delay in modern integrated circuits is delay from resistive and capacitive loading. This potential for signal propagation delay due to RC loading has become even more of a predominant issue with the decreasing device sizes, spacing, and operating voltages of modern components.
The primary object of most common types of modern integrated circuit construction techniques is to increase operating speed and frequencies of integrated circuit device components by reducing device component sizes and operating voltages. While accomplishing this goal, however, the reduced device sizes decrease interconnect line cross section area, which has the effect of-increasing the individual line resistances. The same reduction in feature size reduces the line-to-line spacing, increasing the interconnect line capacitance due to line-to-line capacitance effects. Both these effects adversely influence the RC loading of the interconnect lines in integrated circuits. This increased RC loading interferes with signal propagation speed and increase the likelihood of timing faults when the circuit is in operation.
Line resistance and line-to-line capacitance is particularly an issue in high speed lines that have longer run lengths or drive external buffers. Relatively long run lines typically have high RC time constants because of increased individual line resistance and capacitance, due to line length, line-to-line spacing, and bulk silicon effects. The increased line capacitance and resistance of such long run lines typically require the use of increased line voltage to counteract the increased RC time constant they engender and increase timing constraints.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a system to reduce line-to-line capacitive effects and increased RC time constants in integrated circuits with reduced feature size. Additionally, there is a need for the ability to reduce interconnect line capacitance, and to have matched delays and RC time constants across grouped long run lines.